onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
To Catch a Thief
}} "To Catch a Thief" is the twelfth episode of ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It was written by A. Nussdorf and J. Schwartz, and directed by Billy Gierhart. It premiered on March 27, 2014. Synopsis In flashback, the Knave hunts Alice per Cora’s directive and he finds himself striking a deal to get his heart back, while in present day Wonderland, Alice and the Knave’s friendship is tested as he does Jafar’s bidding and steals from her. Meanwhile, the Jabberwocky attempts to free herself from Jafar’s control and Jafar is confronted by his former partner. Recap Cast Starring *Sophie Lowe as Alice *Michael Socha as Knave of Hearts *Peter Gadiot as Cyrus *Emma Rigby as the Red Queen *Naveen Andrews as Jafar *John Lithgow Guest Starring *Brian George as Old Prisoner *Raza Jaffrey as Taj *Dejan Loyola as Rafi *Zuleikha Robinson as Amara *Peta Sergeant as Jabberwocky Co-Starring *Reese Alexander as Jafar's Guard *Dan Payne as Captain of the Guard *Paul Tryl as Jafar's Guard #2 Trivia Production Notes= Title *The title card features the Queen of Hearts' vault.File:W112Title.png Production Notes *Building material from Regina's heart vault on Once Upon a TimeFile:205HeartVault.png was re-used to build the entrance to the Wonderland vault. The door, the bricks, the steps, the columns and the beam across the columns are exactly the same as Regina's vault.File:W112VaultDoor.png *Dan Payne, who plays the Captain of the Guard, also played Ivo in the Once Upon a Time episode "Chosen". |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Wonderland flashbacks occur after "Heart of the Matter" and before "Down the Rabbit Hole". *The present-day Wonderland events occur after "Heart of the Matter" and before "And They Lived...". |-|Cultural References= Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the Alice's Adventures in Wonderland story, focusing on Alice's adventures in Wonderland. **Also featured is the Knave of Hearts from the same story. *This episode also features the Red Queen and the Jabberwocky from the story's sequel Through the Looking-Glass, as well as the genie, the sorcerer and the sultan from the "Aladdin" story. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Jafar's genie wisdom book contains an illustrationFile:W112GenieWisdomBook.png by the sixteenth century Italian naturalist Ulisse Aldrovandi, from his book History of Monsters (Monstrorum historia cum Paralipomenis historiae omnium animalium), published posthumously in 1642. The illustration, known as "Monstrum tetrachiron alatum capite humano aurito", shows a monster with four arms, wings and large ears. **The table on the opposite page contains symbols from a page in Key of Solomon, an old grimoire incorrectly attributed to King Solomon. This particular page is from one of the earliest manuscript of the grimoire, entitled The Clavicle of Solomon, revealed by Ptolomy the Grecian, dated 1572. (The three symbols used in Jafar's book can be seen in the lower right hand corner of the grimoire page.) **Below the table, there are characters from the reconstruction of the mysterious Emerald Tablet,Photograph of the tablet one of the pillars of Western alchemy, and said to be inscribed with the secrets of the universe. One interpretation suggests that the inscription describes seven stages of alchemical transformation—calcination, dissolution, separation, conjunction, fermentation, distillation and coagulation. Curiously, many of the character's in Jafar's book are mirror-inverted. **Below these characters there is a Latin excerpt from Ars grammatica by Aelius Donatus, a fourth century Roman grammarian and teacher of rhetoric. It says: "Vt docte; conparativi, ut doctius; superlativi, ut doctissime. Magis doctius et tam doctissime non dicimus, quia magis et tam positivo gradui tantum iungitur, licet veteres dixerint tam magis et quam magis. Figurae adverbiorum quot sunt?" International Titles Videos W1x12 - To Catch A Thief - Promo References }} ---- nl:To Catch a Thief ru:Поймать вора